


You Know Something We Don't Know

by JarOfJelli



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Detective Nabulungi, F/M, I ship Mcpriceley too much, I'm super new to this fandom w h o o p s, M/M, McPriceley as fuck, Some huge NabulungixArnold vibes, The other elders show up too, gay shit, naba is pure, they just aren't main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfJelli/pseuds/JarOfJelli
Summary: Nabulungi starts seeing weird behaviour between Kevin and Connor. She starts her investigation, with Arnold helping her, to find clues as to what the two Elders could be hiding.At the same time, Kevin and Connor are trying to keep their two nosiest friends from finding out about their big secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Nabulungi had never been the suspicious type, but she's also been extremely perceptive. 

And she picked up on their change of behaviour right away.

They would leave in the middle of random friendly gatherings together often. Sometimes they would return, sometimes they would leave for the rest of the day, giving a friendly goodbye as they did. They also would glance at each other every so often in groups, as if silently communicating with one another.

When she brought her thoughts to her boyfriend, Arnold, he gave a shrug and told her, "They are probably just trying to get to know one another better by spending more time alone, even if we did spend two years together back in Uganda. I don't know, Nab. I wouldn't worry about it".

But Nabalungi did worry. She had no idea why they were behaving the way they were, but she was determined to find out, and she dragged Arnold into it.

Thus started their investigation. Or, as Arnold called it; "Operation: McPriceley".


	2. Day One of the Investigation: Movie Night.

Arnold and Naba started their investigation by inviting all of their friends, which were basically all of the old Elders from Uganda a few years back, to their apartment for a movie night. Including Connor and Kevin.

As Arnold and Naba hoped, everybody agreed. They simply set up some movies that Arnold had been begging Nabalungi to watch since she moved with him to America. Specifically, the first and second Star Trek movie. Then, they prepared snacks and greeted each friend as they arrived. 

Connor arrived first, with Kevin in tow. Naba took note of this, but didn't say anything because she knew both Connor and Kevin liked arriving early to these sorts of things.

When everybody had arrived and settled on or around Arnold and Naba's small couch in front of the T.V, Operation McPriceley began.

Kevin and Connor sat next to each other on the couch, so Arnold and Naba seated themselves on the floor on either side of them to keep an eye out.

About twenty minutes in, when most everybody else had their eyes glued to the T.V, Naba started noticing that Connor and Kevin started talking in hushed whispers to each other. Naba looked to her boyfriend for feedback, but he was too involved in the movie to notice.

Nabulungi sighed and tried to listen into their conversation while looking at the T.V, in order to look like she wasn't focused on them. They were very quiet, especially in comparison to the loud sound effects from Star Trek, but she picked up on soft words like a playful "Stop..." and "No, later...". But, other than that, she couldn't make out a word.

A few minutes later, Kevin made a resigned sigh, before excusing himself to the bathroom. Just short while after, Connor presented his empty popcorn bowl to Nabulungi, who waved him off to go get some more. When neither of them came back after about five minutes, Naba found this suspicious enough to quietly move away from the group and go towards the kitchen.

When she peeked into the small room, she saw that the lights were off, and with barely any light coming from the living room, she couldn't see a thing.

Then, she noticed quiet rustling coming from where the counter would be.

"Connor? Do you need help finding where we keep the popcorn?"

She turned on the light and found Kevin and Connor frantically cleaning up spilled popcorn. Kevin was tugging at the ends of his shirt with one hand, while holding the trash can in front of Connor in the other, and Connor was pushing spilled popcorn into the trash can Kevin was holding for him.

They both looked up at Nabulungi, and Kevin smiled at her. "Hey, Naba! I was helping Connor with popcorn, and we spilled some. I'm terribly sorry! We'll meet you guys out there in a second!" 

"Oh! Okay!", she beamed back. "Sorry, you guys were just gone awhile, so I came to check. Be out soon, you two, it's getting good!"

She skipped her way back to the movie, and kept watching. Kevin and Connor came out soon after with a fresh bowl of popcorn, and the rest of the night went undisturbed.

After everybody left, with Kevin being the first and Connor being the oddly close second to leave, the couple detectives resigned to bed. Naba thought that, other than the strange whispers between the two, Connor and Kevin weren't acting suspicious at all. 

After writing down some notes of her findings, she said a soft "goodnight" to her boyfriend before drifting off to dream land.


	3. We Know Something You Don't Know

Kevin thought nothing of it when Nabalungi invited everybody over for a movie night. Even if it was a Tuesday night, he knew that Arnold and Naba were spontaneous like that.

He and Connor were watching some Netflix when she called, and they said they'd be there by six. They finished up the movie they were watching by around five-forty-five, and hopped in Connor's car to go to Nabulungi and Arnold's apartment.

There was an odd silence. Normally, they'd be chatting up a storm, but today, a question buzzed in the back of their minds.

When were they going to tell their friends?

"We have to tell them sometime..." Kevin answered the silent question he could see dancing on Connor's lips.

Connor sighed and glanced up at him, only for a second, before looking back towards the road. "I know, Kev".

When they arrived at their apartment they saw Naba putting snacks on the tiny coffee table while Arnold fiddled with some VCR's next to their T.V.

Naba greeted them with warm, welcoming hugs, as usual, and ushered them inside from the cool autumn winds.

The question had stayed in the car, as when everybody arrived they both seemed to melt into the feeling of comfort of all their friends.

They squeezed next to each other on the small, crowded couch, but Kevin didn't mind. When Arnold and Nabulungi sat away from each other, on opposite sides of the couch on the floor, the two former elders found it strange. They normally say right next to each other, calling one another sickly sweet names every time they spoke to or about the other.

Kevin looked to Connor and he shrugged.

When the movie started, Kevin tsk'd in amusement. "Star Trek" he chuckled.

When everybody had settled in, and the only sound to be heard was the movie, Kevin felt a hand settle on his lower thigh, slowly moving upward.

He looked at Connor, who had his eyes on the T.V. "What are you doing?" He whispered, trying not to disturb those around him.

Connor looked at him and plastered a shit-eating grin on his face. "I'm bored" he muttered smugly. Kevin felt Mckinley's wandering hand gingerly move up and down his upper thigh. Connor scooted closer.

Kevin tried to hold back a smile. "Stop it" he whispered back. Connor leaned his head into Kevin's neck and started leaving subtle kisses on the base of his neck and his collarbone. He tried to push Connor's head away, because his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend were literally right by their feet, and Poptarts was right next to them on the cramped space. "No, later Con".

Connor looked up at him with a mischievous-but-still-somehow-pleading look. "C'mon, Kevin, I'm bored...we can hang out in the kitchen or somethin'..."

Kevin sighed frustratedly. "I'll meet you there. Don't follow me immediately. Wait a minute before following, okay?".

Connor gave a cheerful nod, as Kevin got up to "use the bathroom". Kevin wandered into the kitchen, leaving the light off so nobody would notice, and waited. After a couple minutes, he could see Connor's faint silhouette in the door way. He stood there for a moment.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, as if Connor could see him. "Con, I'm here y'know".

"Okay, good, I just couldn't see you" Connor explained, moving towards the cupboards. He used the flashlight on his phone to see as he rooted around the small space. He pulled out an unopened bag of popcorn, opened the plastic packaging, and placed it in the microwave.

"What're you doing?"

"I have to make it look like I came in here to do what I said I was gonna do" Connor said nonchalantly. When the popcorn was done, he placed it in the empty bowl he brought with him, and then put it on the counter next to Kevin.

Kevin cleared his throat. "So are we g-"

Before he could finish, he was slammed against the counter. He hummed contentedly when Connor began trailing his warm hands under Kevin's T-shirt. He felt his hands move quickly against his chest, and leaned back into the counter. Connor's mouth worked aggressively against his, as if Kevin had been the one teasing him.

And then Kevin knocked over the popcorn bowl. "Crap", they both uttered at the same time. Then, as if almost on cue, they saw a short female figure in the doorframe. They rushed into action.

Kevin pushed Connor off of him and grabbed a metal trash can right next to them. Connor knew what he was doing, and started blindly pushing spilled popcorn into where he thought Kevin was holding the can. Kevin started tugging his shirt back down, but he knew he would still look a bit tousled.

Nabalungi's voice echoed into the tiny room. "Connor? Do you need help finding where we keep the popcorn?" The light turned on and they were faced with a confused Naba looking at them.

Kevin pretty much lied straight to Naba's face when he told her what they were doing. As thought, she seemed to believe every word before telling them to come back to the living room.

The two boys gave each other a "let's not try this again" look as they followed her out of the kitchen.

They say back down with the others, and barely spoke again the entire night. Kevin knew he was too embarrassed to.


End file.
